04369
}} is the 4,371st episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Tuesday 23 May, 2006. Plot Part 1 At the Haulage yard, the trucks have been sabotaged and Ivan tells Matthew and Sadie that security didn't see anything. Matthew says he'll sack them as they're either sleeping on the job or in on it. He tells Ivan to get the trucks out on the road as soon as possible. Ivan says Scott is needed on the development so he should find another mechanic and Matthew says he'll talk to him to see where his priorities lie. Ivan leaves and Sadie asks Matthew if he knows who did it. Matthew replies that he taught him his business methods. At Keepers Cottage, Betty tells Jack about the state Alan is in after what has happened with Steph. She tells him that Alan believes some of the strange things Steph says. Alan enters the room and hears her, she tells him they're not gossiping but want to help. Alan says it's ok and he needs all the help he can get as he doesn't know what to do. Betty suggests he leave it to the doctors and Jack agrees she needs qualified medical help. Betty explains that Adam is always making excuses for her even though she has said some terrible things about him. We see Alan is thinking and says that if what she's saying is true, it would suit him for her to be put away for a very long time. Jack tells him she's ill and that she doesn't mean to lie, but that maybe some things are true in her head. At the Garage, Matthew tells Scott he thought they had an agreement and he replies that he has some sorting out to do first and is needed on the development. Matthew says he should get his priorities sorted as Jimmy gives second chances but he doesn't. Scott tells him he responds better to bribes than threats and Matthew hands him a fifty pound note and tells him to tell Jimmy he can't fit him in until later. Scott agrees and Matthew suggests he get some help as he can't keep chasing him for every job. Back at Keepers Cottage, Alan says that there's not much they can do if it is all in her head and she's due for assessment again soon. She could be there for months or years if they section her again. Alan suggests that Adam is a bigger danger than she is as she seems to change around him and he decides to see her without Adam being there. Alan leaves and Jack and Betty look worried. Outside the B&B, Adam spots Alan going to his car and looks curious. In the Woolpack, Matthew comes off his mobile and tells Sadie the trucks will be back on the road that afternoon but truck tyres cost money and they can't afford many hits like this. Sadie says they will have to persuade Carl he's making a mistake. Jack and Betty enter the pub and order a pint and a sherry from Paul. He asks how Steph is and Jack tells him she's not good. Adam follows them in and says it's hard but he'll have to come to terms with the fact that she might not be home for a very long time. Betty comforts him and says if they all pull together they can see her through. Adam says he's just seen Alan and Jack tells him he's gone to see Steph on his own. Betty looks uneasy. At Mulberry Cottage, Laurel enters with her bag of items that she has collected and asks what Debbie and Jasmine have collected. Jasmine says they haven't got anything as she has too much revision to do. Laurel is angry and Debbie says she's been waiting for Jasmine. Laurel tells Debbie this was her way of making an effort and tells them to get out there and start collecting. She leaves and Jasmine is not happy but Debbie persuades her it will be fun. At the hospital, Alan is visiting Steph and she asks if he's spoken to the police. She says they haven't arrested Adam because no one believes her but he says the police only have her word. She jokes about Alan having a little green man with him. Alan says he wants to believe what she says but it's not easy and she's said some terrible things. She tells Alan she dropped the charges on Terence because she didn't want to go through it all again in court but she did tell the truth and she's telling the truth about Adam. Alan says he has to know what happened to his son and Steph tells him Adam hit him over the head and killed him and he will never see him again. At Home Farm, Tom enters and asks Jean if she's finished the quotes for the Outward Bound weeks and she tells him she wanted to check some things first. Edna says she has done them as she knew he wanted them today. Tom asks if she could explain it to Jean as she needs to be able to take it on and feel part of the team. Terry enters and Tom explains he wants to go into Hotten. Terry tells him the car's washed and ready. Edna tells Tom he needs to reply to the chamber of commerce invitation. Tom and Terry leave the office and Tom says how he was thinking of asking Jean to go with him. Terry tries to put him off saying it's not her sort of thing but Tom says she's single and fancy free and he could do worse. At Wishing Well Cottage, Cain teases Debbie saying she'll be a nun next. Alice tells her to take no notice and she has something upstairs for the Bosnia collection. Jasmine is left downstairs with Cain and he asks if she really expects him to believe she's gay. Jasmine says he's jealous because Debbie cares about her more than him. Cain tells her that when she realises she needs a bloke, he might be just what she's looking for. Jasmine tells him to dream on. At Pear Tree Cottage, Matthew storms in and asks Carl what he's playing at slashing his truck tyres. Chas pretends to be shocked asking if someone has been sabotaging his business. Matthew says whoever did it will be arrested if they do it again and Carl had better stop it as he wouldn't let anyone else off with a friendly visit. Matthew leaves and Carl and Chas grin smugly. At Wishing Well Cottage, Debbie and Alice bring the items downstairs and Cain asks who told them they could give so much stuff away and picks up a book. Alice says she didn't know he wanted it and Jasmine's surprised he reads books. Debbie suggests they go collect some more things and Jasmine looks at the book Cain picked up, 'The Dice Man'. Back at the hospital, Alan warns Steph that even if she is telling the truth, it won't be easy. She shows him her picture but he tells her it's not evidence of what happened. Adam enters and asks what is going on. He tells her to calm down but she says she won't stop until they get him for what he did and she doesn't want him near her again. Part 2 At Mulberry Cottage, Laurel says Debbie and Jasmine have done well for collecting so many items. They tell her how Alice was helpful but Cain didn't do much. Debbie asks what the book was that Cain took back out and we see that Jasmine has brought it back with her. Terry sees Alan coming out of the Post Office and asks how Steph is. He tells him she is blaming everything on Adam and when Terry says he's not surprised, he takes that to mean that he doesn't trust him either. However, Terry says he meant that he got used to that with Zoe, when she turned against people. Alan says what Steph is saying is convincing but Terry tells him there must be a reason why she's in there and he can't trust anything she says. In the post office, Sadie pushes in front of Chas as she asks for a bottle of wine and Chas tells Viv she was there first. The pair have a go at each other and Sadie accuses Chas of putting Carl up to slashing the tyres. Chas says that's slander and Sadie tells her to sue her. Chas threatens to smack her and Viv interrupts telling them to be amicable. Sadie call Chas trash and she responds by saying Sadie's idea of being faithful is to have one bloke in her bed at a time. Viv smirks and Sadie walks out. Chas makes chicken noises and Sadie tells her she'll make sure she regrets it. At Home Farm, Terry tells Jean he wants to talk to her about them coming clean about their relationship but Jean says she's busy and it's too soon to tell people. Terry says that it might stop the misunderstandings with Tom as he fancies her. Jean says it's just harmless flirting but Terry tells her about his plan to ask her to the dinner on Friday. He says Tom would back off if she told him about her and Terry but she says it's probably easier to turn down the invite but Terry says Tom might think she's playing hard to get. In the Woolpack, Carl orders another drink as Scott enters. Carl asks him where he went earlier and he says he had a job at the haulage and he will get on with Jimmy's job in the morning. Carl warns him if he puts Matthew ahead of him again, he will lose a contract. Scott tells him Matthew feels exactly the same about Carl. Scott is told to get up to the development to finish the job and he leaves. Paul remarks that you can't get the staff these days. Carl sits down and tells Chas he sorted Scott out and Chas tells him Sadie and Matthew are next on the list. Carl says it's risky as they know who slashed the tyres but Chas says she won't be happy until she has wiped the smirk off Sadie's face. Scott enters the post office and asks Viv to put up a notice advertising an apprentice vacancy. Viv says he must be doing well and he explains how he has Matthew and Sadie on one side and Jimmy and Carl on the other. Viv tells him about Chas and Sadie's argument in the shop earlier and Scott says that's what happens when families fall out and you should learn to be more forgiving. Scott leaves. In the Woolpack, Chas is sat talking to Carl about what they should do to Matthew's business next as him and Sadie are stood at the bar. Chas lists what they could do and says it's a shame to let her army training go to waste. Sadie and Matthew look over and Chas raises her glass to her. Sadie tells Matthew they're laughing at them and Matthew says it doesn't matter as long as they have the last laugh. Cain walks in and Sadie says maybe Matthew was right about toughening up their security. Sadie orders a lager for Cain, and Matthew tells him they have a proposition to discuss. At Home Farm Jean is just about to leave work and Tom asks if he can have a word with her before she goes. He asks if she would like to go to dinner with him Friday night but she declines saying, although it's a lovely idea, she promised Dawn she'd babysit. Tom asks Edna if she would like to step in and she says she'd be pleased to. However, she doesn't realise Tom meant could she babysit but Jean says she couldn't impose on Edna. Edna is glad, saying she's much better with dogs. Jean leaves a disappointed Tom. In the Woolpack, Matthew tells Cain he'll double the wage for security for the right bloke and Cain says he'll think about it. Sadie tells him not to play games but he walks away. Matthew says there will be other thugs he can hire but Sadie says she will persuade Cain and goes after him. Sadie tells him in the toilets that they need a decision tonight and he teases her about wanting an excuse to be alone with him and she can't resist him. Sadie tells him she wants whoever is sabotaging the haulage business to be punched and will be disappointed if they walk away from it. Cain asks what's in it for him and wants a bonus from Sadie. Matthew walks in and asks if everything is alright and Sadie replies that her and Cain understand each other perfectly. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category:Featured episodes